


"Finish It" "I Couldn't Even If I Tried"

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epsilon-Tex Lives, F/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his final stand, the ending if you will. The last fight he had to give before he was no longer alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Finish It" "I Couldn't Even If I Tried"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> So this started out as me trying to make Kales mad by memeing up a fic, but then turned into this and honestly this is so much worse.

It was his final stand, the ending if you will. The last fight he had to give before he was no longer alive. Torn apart by a failing memory unit, torn apart before he got to say how he felt. His lungs are heavy, his body hurts. He knows Tex wouldn't give him the time of day. He tries so hard to let her know how he feels, to let her know he cares, to let her know he needs her in her life. He needs her so very bad. Epsilon needs her and he doesn't know how to let her go. 

When he does let her go its the worst feeling in the world, what worse than losing your life during the apocalypse of the failing unit? He had lost her, lost the thing he had been searching for his whole short life. He begins and ends with Tex. Hopefully he thinks, this is enough, enough to satisfy his craving of her, enough to end the cycle. When Epsilon comes out of the unit, he has never been more upset in his life, his "friends" had taken him out of his peace of him continuing torment on his life. They never could leave him alone and he was sick of it. He starts yelling, screaming even, he vaguely remembers picking up his shrill scream the from his freelancer. Then he spots it, that black armor, that sickening black armor to remind him that he failed in letting his problems go, that he failed himself thinking he could let her go.

"I forget you" She says, mocking his efforts for it to be done, for it to be gone. A shadow of a shadow and it still haunts him.

"I hate you, you know that right?" He hates what he's become.


End file.
